Sparkmates
by Lemonade4567
Summary: Optimus Prime and Elita One are starting their lives together as Sparkmates. They will experience ups and downs in their lives and relationship. But the two will always be there for each other no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story! This story is centered on Elita One and Optimus Prime starting their new lives together as Sparkmates. I will also be starting work on a new book that will show Elita's life back when she was Ariel and go up to Elita returning to Cybertron in Transformers Golden. So watch for that. **

**Anyway, let's start this chapter. I do not own Transformers Prime. **

In a beautiful lakeside cabin outside Kaon, Elita One was busy unpacking a box full of glasses when she heard a crash from outside. She ran out to find a very hilarious scene. Her newly bonded Sparkmate Optimus Prime had fallen off a ladder and a bucket of white paint he had been using to paint the house had landed on his head, covering him with white paint.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Elita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Optimus replied, taking the bucket off his head.

Elita tried to keep from laughing.

"Optimus, let's face facts; you are not a handyman," Elita said.

"I know," Optimus told her.

"Well you clean yourself up, I have to go,"

"Go where?"

"To Kaon, I have to get my weapons and armor decommissioned,"

"Oh,"

"I'll be back in a few hours,"

Elita raced down to Kaon and got to the armory where she was to be decommissioned. Her weapons were taken out of her arms and her pink and white armor was removed. She was all silver except for some pink covering her chest, head, and hips. Elita looked at herself in the mirror and studied her new look. She left the armory and headed home.

Out of an alley, a hand reached out and grabbed Elita's arm. It pulled her into the alley. Elita wiggled out of the hand's grasp and whipped around to face her assailant. A mech in a long black cloak that covered his face was the bot who grabbed her.

"You do not retract your blasters or swords. Why is that?" the mech asked in a scratchy voice.

"I just got decommissioned. But that doesn't mean I still can't pack a punch," Elita answered as she kicked the mech in the face.

The mech fell.

"Please, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk," the mech pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you grabbed me," Elita answered.

Elita tried to hit him again but the mech just sighed and effortlessly blocked her attacks. After struggling for a few minutes, Elita grunted and tried to kick him again. The mech just grabbed her foot mid-air and pushed her into the ground.

"Elita One, please listen to me," the mech pleaded once again.

"How…How do you know my name?" Elita asked out of breath.

The mech reached out his hand to help Elita up. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

The mech explained, "You are a great warrior and I believe that you thrive in difficult and dangerous situations."

Elita shrugged, "You could say that."

"That's why I believe that you would be the perfect bot to lead the CIB,"

"CIB?"

"The CIB, it stands for Crime Investigation Bureau, a group of bots go and investigate crime scenes and solve the crimes. The CIB was the best crime solving group there was before the war. And it's what Cybertron needs to keep it safe. However, before the war, only rich bots could afford the expensive services of the CIB. And I believe that the CIB should be open to everyone no matter who they are. That's where you come in,"

"Look the CIB sounds amazing and you should totally…,"

"I can't lead the CIB. I'm too old, too close to death. But you…you're in your prime. Promise me you'll lead the CIB,"

"Look, I don't know if I…,"

"Promise me,"

The mech grabbed Elita's arm, desperate for her to say yes. Elita hesitated; the mech appeared to be crazy but…

"I'll do it," Elita answered.

"Wonderful, you'll need a team," the mech said as he suddenly began to fade away.

"You're fading,"

"I know. I'm finally free,"

"Wait!"

"Assemble a team…assemble a team,"

And the mech faded away. Nothing was left, no proof that this was all real. Elita stood still in shock. She shook it off and returned home.

Elita returned to her new house and entered.

"Elita," Optimus said as he rushed over worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you assume something was wrong?" Elita asked as Optimus looked her over.

"I sensed something was wrong,"

"Oh, you mean through your…our bonding?"

"Yes, after all that is how it works,"

"Right, I'm fine it's just that I was rather fond of my weapons and armor and now they're gone,"

Optimus smiled and wrapped her in a hug. Elita embraced the warm hug.

"I feel a lot lighter though," Elita said after she was released from the hug.

"I don't know if I liked the armor better or not," Optimus replied studying her again.

Elita smiled and shook her head. Optimus chuckled and leaned over. The two kissed as Elita wrapped her arms around his neck. And the two spent the rest of the night talking about and discovering Elita's new body.

The next day, Elita woke up first and put on a sheer white long-sleeved flowing blouse, navy blue pencil skirt, and her hair in a high bun. She left a note for Optimus and drove to Kaon. She headed to the medical lab.

A tall red and orange mech with a large head and glasses named Perceptor was busy mixing chemicals trying to create new medicines. The job was boring and he wanted more.

"An interesting job you have," Elita told Perceptor from the back of the room.

"Commander Elita One," Perceptor said.

"You know my name?"

"I've studied your work,"

"Do you like your job?"

"Well, it gives me something to do,"

"Would you like a different pace…a different purpose?"

Perceptor looked at Elita confused. And after Elita explained what she wanted, Perceptor accepted.

Elita also recruited a large red mech with huge shoulders named Ironhide. A young army green femme named Skids was also asked to join. They all accepted. The three of them met Elita One and she explained everything. The three recruits looked at each other and at Elita and nodded.

"…Great, I'll talk to the High Council about it and get the facility and supplies to start the CIB. I'll let you guys know before Monday where to go," Elita finished.

The bots nodded and disassembled. Elita headed to the High Council's meeting room and made her case. The High Council allowed Elita to start the CIB. Now she had to find a facility and supplies.

The following week, Elita had opened the CIB. She and her team were recommissioned and Elita was given her old armor and blasters back. She had to admit, she missed her armor.

The first few days for Elita were filled with paperwork. Their first case involved a construction worker who had supposedly fallen off a tall building under construction. The team had discovered that the worker was pushed by another disgruntled worker and ex-friend. The murderer was arrested.

At the end of the week, Elita returned home and plopped down on the couch. She let out a tired sigh.

"Elita, is that you?" Optimus' voice rang from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm on the couch," Elita shouted back.

Optimus entered the room and sat down next to Elita.

"Hey baby," Elita said.

"Hi sweetspark," Optimus answered.

"How was work?"

"Well, Ultra Magnus sent the High Council an application to become a criminal lawyer,"

"Really?"

"Yes, he believes that it's his new calling,"

"Great,"

"And you?"

"A few cases and a lot of paperwork,"

Optimus smiled and put his arm around Elita's shoulder. Elita rested her head on Optimus' chest. And the pair held each other for the rest of the night in the sweet embrace they had waited so long for.

**And there is chapter one. I hoped you liked it. If you guys are interested, I can write all about the CIB (which is pronounced C-I-B, you say the letters like CSI) and their cases, similar to CSI. Just let me know in the comments and I'll make it happen. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back! In this chapter, we will see a new Autobot appear and a possible girlfriend for Ultra Magnus because he needs a girlfriend. And Elita and Optimus must help since Magnus gets nervous around her. The new Autobot belongs to me. **

**Now onward! **

Optimus Prime, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus were at a party celebrating the new High Council which Optimus was head of and the opening of the CIB. The trio was chatting about anything and everything. From behind, someone came up from behind Elita One and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped in delight.

"Cassie!" Elita shouted.

Elita and Cassie, a femme who looked like Elita One but was light blue and silver, hugged and began to talk. Ultra Magnus looked at Cassie with fascination. After a few minutes, Elita and Cassie walked back over to the mechs.

"Optimus, Magnus this is my best friend in the whole world Cassiopeia or Cassie for short," Elita told the two.

"Hello," Optimus said.

Magnus only managed a shy smile and wave. Cassie smiled at him and winked. It made Magnus smile more.

"I offered Cassie a position on the CIB and she accepted," Elita explained.

"What position?" Optimus asked Cassie.

Cassie responded in Cybertronian instead of English which surprised Optimus and Magnus.

"Oh Cassie doesn't speak any human languages. She never learned," Elita said.

The two mech nodded in understanding.

"What did she say?" Magnus asked, but immediately regretted it, worried he sounded harsh. 

"She said that Elita offered her the lab manager position," Optimus responded.

Elita smiled at her Sparkmate and nodded.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and catching up. After the party ended, Cassie left for her apartment and Magnus, Optimus, and Elita returned to Magnus' apartment. There Magnus buried his head in his hands.

"What's got you bugged?" Elita asked her brother.

"Your friend," Magnus answered.

"Cassie?"

"Yes,"

"What about her?"

"I don't know when I saw her I couldn't think straight or talk. What's wrong with me?"

"Magnus don't worry, you just have a crush on Cassie…oh my Primus you have a crush on my best friend Cassie,"

"Elita, you have to do something,"

"Like what?"

"Talk to her for me or set us up or something,"

"No way,"

"Please,"

Elita hesitated.

"Fine," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you so much Elita," Magnus said as he took Elita up in an awkward hug.

Back at their house, Optimus and Elita were discussing what to do about Magnus and Cassie.

"Well, I have to do something," Elita said as she paced in front of Optimus.

"You need to let Magnus do it himself otherwise he will hide behind you all the time," Optimus countered.

"I know but you saw what a wreck Magnus was,"

Optimus grabbed Elita and looked at her in the eyes.

"Elita calm down, just introduce them to each other and leave. That's it," Optimus said soothingly.

Elita sighed, "You're right."

Optimus ran his hands up and down Elita's arms and pulled her into a hug. Elita closed her eyes as Optimus rocked sideways and stroked her hair.

The next day, Elita went to work and met Cassie there. She hired Cassie which meant…more paperwork. Elita finished the paperwork just in time to go to lunch with Cassie.

During lunch, Elita told Cassie all about Magnus. Cassie seemed interested and even agreed to go out on a date with him but with one exception.

Later that night back at home, Elita explained everything to Optimus.

"You what?" Optimus shouted.

"It's just one date," Elita explained.

"Elita, we are not going on a double date with Magnus and Cassie,"

"Oh come on please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

Elita ran her hands up Optimus' arms, which made him shiver, and rested her hands on his neck. She looked at him with big begging eyes.

"Fine," Optimus finally answered.

"Yay," Elita cheered and she pecked Optimus on the cheek, "Now let's get to bed."

A few days later, Elita and Optimus met up with Cassie and Magnus at a local restaurant. Elita wore a simple burgundy cocktail dress and her hair half up while Optimus wore a black blazer.

They sat down next to Cassie who wore a shorter dark blue cocktail dress. Magnus had a black blazer similar to Optimus'. The group talked.

When Cassie asked Magnus about his job Magnus froze and stuttered. Elita bit her lip while Optimus face palmed. Magnus quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. Elita looked at Optimus and spoke through their bond.

"_Go help him," _Elita hissed.

"_I'm on it_," Optimus replied.

Optimus got up and followed Magnus. Elita turned her attention to Cassie.

"Magnus come out," Optimus said through the bathroom door stall.

"No I'll just embarrass myself," Magnus answered.

"Magnus, when I went on my first date with Elita, I was a nervous wreck. But I went out and talked to Elita and the rest is history,"

Magnus opened the stall door a crack and peaked out.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

Optimus nodded. Magnus opened the stall door completely. The two mechs walked back out and sat back down. The group finished their date. Magnus talked to Cassie a lot and they left the restaurant. Magnus and Cassie were heading to the park while Optimus and Elita decided to go home.

Elita and Optimus were walking home, their hands intertwined.

"You think they hit it off?" Elita asked.

"I think it went very well," Optimus replied.

Elita rested her head on Optimus' shoulder. It made Optimus smile and he kissed Elita on the cheek. And the pair walked home where they ended the night with passion and love.

**And scene. So Magnus has a girlfriend now. Yay! Hey he couldn't be alone forever. So bye! **


End file.
